


Weekend with Barry Allen

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: What happens when a genius meets the fastest man alive? [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cavity material, M/M, random crap I wrote while I was slightly intoxicated, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Barry hang out for the weekend, and feel like a normal couple....for a day or so.<br/>I really can't summarize it.<br/>Takes place after the story Barry Allen and Dr. Spencer Reid, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So I began to make this ages ago, I just never got around to finishing it. I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

It was Thursday night when Reid officially began to pack for Central City to see Barry. He and Barry planned out a full weekend together a few months back, and this was the weekend it was going to happen. Reid was going to be with Barry by Friday night. He was going to stay there until Sunday night. It was going to work out. Barry and Reid were going to be together all Saturday and Sunday morning, then he planned to hang out with Cisco for the rest of Sunday, then go to airport back to Washington.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Friday** -  
"Are you sure?" Garcia asked one more time. It was Friday afternoon, Reid was planning on leaving the office, going home for clothes, then going to the airport.  
"Yes, Garcia, I think that I'll be fine." He reassures for the tenth time. He told the whole team that he was leaving for the weekend, in which he got teased, and reminded that he had a boyfriend.  
"Okay, I'll check up on you tomorrow." Garcia stated before going in for a hug. Reid hugged back.  
"I'll see you." He replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
He called Barry when he was finally checked in, and waiting for his flight.  
"Hello?" Barry greeted.  
"Hey Barry."  
"Hey, so you're good to go?"  
"Yeah, I'm at the airport right now."  
"Nice. Soo, when are you are you boarding?"  
"In an hour."  
"Okay, so I'll see you in about three hours?" Barry asked.  
"Yeah." Reid replied, "So what are you doing?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
As it turns out, Reid got there an hour ahead. They boarded at a slightly earlier time and got there early. Barry was supposed to be there at 10, which gave him 50 minutes to kill.  
When off the plane, he called Barry.  
"Hey."  
"Uh, hey? Aren't you supposed to still be in flight?"  
"Well, turns out that we got here an hour earlier."  
"What? Oh. So you're already in Central?"  
"Yeah." He replied. He heard Barry hurrying in the background.  
"Okay. I'll be there soon."  
"Okay, see yeah." Reid stated before they hung up. He sighed, and pulled out a third book, knowing that Barry would take forever.  
To Reid's surprise, Barry got there five minutes later, out of breath.  
"....did you just run?" Reid asked he looked up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Barry breathed out.  
"You ready?"  
"How'd you get here?" Reid asked, closing his book.  
"....a cab."  
"Oh. Okay." Reid replied, still suspicious.  
"You ready?" Barry asked again.  
"Yes," Reid stated as he got up from his seat and hugged Barry. Barry smiled and hugged back.  
"I missed you." Reid stated.  
"I missed you too." Barry replied as they pulled away.  
"Let's get a cab." Barry proclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Reid.  
"Kay."  
They got home around half an hour later, because it suspiciously developed traffic in the time it took Barry to get Reid and get a cab. When they got home, they talked a little and went to bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Saturday** -  
It was around 8 am when Barry woke up. He saw Reid still sleeping. Barry missed this. He missed sleeping with Reid. He missed seeing Reid look blissful. When sleeping, Reid looked so young. He smiled. He would see this one more time before he has to go back. He sighed, and got ready like a normal person. By 9 am Reid finally woke up. He walked over to the living room, where Barry was watching a recap of the new Walking Dead episode. Barry heard the steps, and looked in that direction. He smiled like an idiot. Reid had his his poofy, tangled hair all over the place. He still looked half asleep.  
"Good morning princess." Barry greeted.  
"Coffee." Reid replied as he went straight to the kitchen. Barry chuckled. He forgot that Reid couldn't function without coffee.  
After two cups of coffee, Reid finally looked up. He took a shower and got ready too.  
They headed out the door by noon. They first headed to a restaurant for breakfast. They decided to have breakfast in a local restaurant.  
After breakfast, they decided to go to Town, since Reid hadn't been there for a while. They shopped at a few stores, and were almost ready to go when Barry spots a flower shop, and drags Reid over there.  
"It's not necessary." Reid stated as they reached the shop.  
"Come on. I wanna buy you flowers."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can."  
"Why?"  
"Because yes," he reasoned. Reid stopped when they reached the door.  
"Fine. But I'm not going in there."  
"Okay." Barry stated, feeling slightly victorious. Reid rolled his eyes, but smiled. As Barry entered the shop, Garcia happens to request a Facetime. Reid accepts it and a very cheerful Garcia appears on his screen.  
"Hey 187!" She greeted.  
"Hey Garcia."  
"How's Central?"  
"It's good, I'm in Town."  
"Nice." She replied.  
"Yup."  
"So where's Barry?" She asked as she didn't hear or see Barry on the screen.  
"He's-" Reid got cut off by Barry.  
"Here!" He stated as he handed Reid white roses. Reid blushes. He was always a sucker for romantic gestures.  
"Barry." He whined, looking at him.  
"I love you." Barry stated as Reid took the flowers. He smiled as he hugged Reid from behind. It was until then when he realised that Reid was Facetiming Garcia. He looked at the screen with a horrified expression, not knowing how she'd react. Garcia was smiling like a manic, small squeals coming out of her mouth.  
"This is too much." She stated as he got up. "Oh my god, my emotions! This is just too cute!"  
Reid giggled. Yes, giggled. There was rare occasions that this happened.  
"...hi." Barry greeted.  
"Eeekkk!" Garcia replied. "Excuse me while I jump out a window."  
Barry looked at Reid. Reid have him a look that said, "Don't bother, she'll be fine soon"  
Garcia took a big breath, and calmed down. "Hey Barry, what you got there?" Reid blushed even harder.  
"....flowers."  
"You got Reid flowers?"  
"Yes?"  
"Oh my god, are you trying to kill me?"  
"No?"  
"Oh my god. I'll call you later, I have to call Iris."  
"Oh god. You have Iris' number? Since when?" Reid asked.  
"Since the day we met."  
"Oh lord." Barry mumbled into Reid's shoulder.  
"Bye Boy Wonder, I must Fangirl with my soulmate." Garcia stated.  
"Ummm..okay? I'll see you." Reid replied.  
"Bye Barry!"  
"Bye!" He replied.  
As soon as the call ended, Reid turned around and hugged Barry.  
"I love you too."  
They hugged for a few seconds more, before they broke apart.  
"Let's go home, yeah?"  
"Okay." Barry replied, not caring. As long as he got to be with Reid, everything was fine. They holded hands all the way home. When they got home, they set down the bags and put on a movie. They didn't really look at it. They were cuddled up in the couch, just paying attention to each other.  
Unfortunately they were human, and got hungry, as they skipped lunch and it was dinner time.  
They went out for dinner. They decided something casual.  
"Okay, so does Iris know I'm here?" Reid asked as the waitress took their orders.  
"I think she does now."  
"Barry! You should have told her!" Reid lectured.  
"...no."  
"Why?"  
"Because she's going to kidnap you."  
"..." Reid just gave him a questioning look.  
"Long story short, we were talking and she threatened to take you away for herself." Barry mumbled as he took a sip of wine.  
Reid looked amused.  
"Don't worry, I've been kidnapped before."  
"Don't remind me." Barry stated.  
"And don't worry, I'll always be yours." Reid stated. Barry looked at him. They smiled.


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity come to town! Reid meets up with an old friend!

**Sunday**  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got home, Reid was buzzed, and Barry tried his best to act buzzed too so Reid didn't get suspicious.  
“Spencer?” Barry asked his lover as they stepped into the flat.  
“Mmmmm?” He replied as he looked at him with his soft eyes. Barry smiled.  
“Nothing, let’s just go to bed, yeah?” Barry asked as he grabbed Reid’s waist.  
“Yeeah.” He replied as he pushed Barry off and went straight to the couch and plopped down.  
Barry chuckled, “When I said bed, I literally meant the bedroom.” he walked over to Reid after he locked the front door.  
Reid groaned. “Close enough.”  
Barry rolled his eyes and pulled Reid up.  
Reid went to bed in less than two minutes of hitting the bed. Barry just looked at Reid.  
Soon after, Oliver texted Barry.  
**Hey, we need you -O**  
_What’s up? -B_  
**Someone is back, we need Flash. -O**  
Barry sighed, and looked back at Spencer. He couldn’t just leave him there.  
_Can you handle it without me? I’m so sorry -B_  
**I think we can, we’ll call you if it gets out of hand -O**  
Barry laid back in bed, thinking.  
“Was that the right choice? What if they really need me?” He thought as he felt Reid move.  
“You kay?” Spencer asked as he moved closer to Barry.  
“Yeah. Random text from Cisco.” Barry replied. Spencer got even closer to Barry, and nodded.  
“Okay, night.” He stated as he snuggled into Barry’s chest. Barry smiled, and wrapped his arm around Spencer, then kissed his forehead.  
“Love you.” He whispered before settling down.  
He hated the fact that he had to keep it a secret. He wanted to tell Reid. He wanted to tell him that he was The Flash, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Reid. He couldn't do that to himself. Reid needed to be safe. Safe from The Flash. He didn't need more danger than what he already deals with. Barry sighed and tried to get some sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning came to Barry way too soon. He woke up at around 7:15, but didn't bother to move. Reid was fast asleep, with his arms wrapped around Barry's waist. Barry smiled, trying to remember how it felt to be hold by Reid. He eventually drifted back to sleep.  
\- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barry woke up to Reid lightly shaking him, his phone buzzing, and people knocking on the door.  
"Barry," Reid stated. "People are at your door."  
Barry sighed, and got out of bed, not having a care in the world about who would see him.  
"Barry! Cover up!" Reid lectured he threw him some sweat pants. Barry, still half asleep, ignored him and went straight for the door.  
"Yes?!" Barry yelled as he opened the door, only to find Felicity and Oliver knocking. Barry took a moment, and finally realised that he was only wearing his boxers. In. Front. Of. Oliver and Felicity. He blushed, and tried to act natural. "Hey...guys....what's up?"  
Felicity gasped, and got flustered. Oliver just looked embarrassed.  
“Oh crap.” Barry answered himself. “Fuck.”  
“Umm?” Felicity asked, confused.  
“What’s happening?” Barry asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Did-”  
"There is a-" Oliver cut himself off as he heard someone shuffling around  
"Who is it?" Reid asked as he walked around in the living room.  
"Oh." Felicity stated, "It makes sense."  
Oliver sighed.  
"The whole-yeah." Felicity comments. "I'm just gonna go."  
"No, it's fine, come on in," Barry stated, awkwardly gesturing. He sighed, and scratched his back.  
"But you have company," Felicity mumbled as they walked in.  
"Uh-" Reid said, as he awkwardly tried to act natural.  
"This is Spencer, Spencer, I'd like you to meet Oliver and Felicity." Barry proclaimed as he gestured to Spencer, then to Oliver.  
"We um-"  
"They are friends of mine at S.T.A.R Labs." Barry cut in before they said anything that might blow his cover.  
"Oh-yeah. I mean, yeah." Felicity added. "Hi, my name is Felicity," she greeted as she put her hand out to Reid. "But you already knew that."  
Felicity looked at Reid.  
“Well, he’s thin. Quite pale. Long hair. Didn’t see him as Barry’s type.” She thought as she inspected Spencer.  
"Hello." Reid stated, as he waved at her. "I'm sorry, I don't do handshakes, do you know how many germs there are in your hands?" Oliver looked at Barry. Barry gave him an awkward smile.  
"Hello, Spencer." Oliver greeted.  
"Hi."  
Oliver looked at Spencer.  
"...and Spencer is....?" Felicity asked.  
"My boyfriend."  
"Oh. Then yeah."  
"Yeah." Reid awkwardly replied.  
"Yeah." Barry added.  
They stood there for a good two minutes before anything was said.  
"So we need your help." Oliver stated.  
"Yeah, totally," Barry replied.  
"But you have company," Felicity stated.  
"No, it's fine, really." Reid replied. "I was planning on going out anyways."  
"We sorta also need Cisco." Barry states.  
"Oh. That's also okay, I still have something to do." Reid replied. "I also have friends around." He walked around.  
“You do?” Barry asked in a jealous tone of voice while tracking Spencer. He immediately regret it after he looked back at Oliver and Felicity. Felicity looked amused, and Oliver looked slightly annoyed.  
Reid rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I’m still friends with Mark, and others.” He stated as he went into the kitchen.  
“Mark? The guy you took that mini course of CS with?” Barry asked defensively as he walked to Spencer.  
(AN: I had to, I’m taking CS and it was the first thing that popped in my head.)  
"Let me text Mark up, you go do what you need to do." Reid ignored Barry’s question. Barry glared. Spencer sighed. Alpha males. He thought.  
"But-"  
"But nothing. Go help." Reid stated in a dismissive way. Barry knew that even if they argued about it, Reid would somehow win so he let it be.  
"Fine." He stated.  
Reid smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go get ready, and I'll be out of your hair," he stated as he went upstairs.  
“Spencer you don’t have to-” Barry was about to replied. When Spencer cut him off.  
“Shhhhhhh.” He replied as he stepped.  
There was a few good minutes of silence.  
"It's nice, I've never seen someone let go of a person in the middle of se-"  
"Nope. We are not having that conversation. Just nope." Barry cut off Felicity. "So shall we?"  
"I guess."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Someone’s jealous.” Felicity proclaimed under her breath as they closed the door to Barry’s flat.  
“What? No I’m not.” Barry stated. “I’m just surprised that Spencer has any contacts in Central City….who isn’t Cisco.”  
“Sure.” Felicity stated.  
Barry was about to defend himself, but Oliver cut in.  
“Could you guys stop? Hartley is back.”  
“What? Since when?”  
“Two days ago.”  
“We would have called sooner, but Oliver thought he could take him.” Felicity stated.  
“I thought the little wezel would be easy, but I stand corrected.” Oliver stated.  
“Hartley is not as easy as one would think.” Barry stated.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey.” Reid greeted as he met up with an old classmate at a nearby coffee shop.  
“Hey Spencer!” Mark greeted enthusiastically as he pulled him into a hug. Mark had medium length ebony hair, he was slightly taller than Reid, lean, and had emerald green eyes.  
Reid hugged him back with less enthusiasm.  
“How are you?” Reid asked as he withdrew from the hug.  
“I’m great, how are you?” Mark asked.  
“Amazing.” He replied as they sat down in a nearby table.  
“What brings your to Central City?” Mark asks as they settle down.  
“I uh-I came to visit Barry.” Reid answered.  
“You’re still with Barry?” Mark asked. “That’s amazing. You guys are still together even though you guys are far away from each other.”  
Reid smiled and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I don’t know how.”  
“That’s great Spencer.” He replied as he took a sip of his coffee.  
“How about you? Are you still with Rick?” Spencer asked as he got comfortable.  
“Nah. He left for another college degree.” He replied as he looked out the window.  
“Oh really? Where’d he go to?” Spencer asked.  
“He’s going to Oxford to study Physics.” He replied. “So yeahh…”  
“That sucks.” Spencer stated as he did a little frown. Rick was Mark’s fiancee.  
“It’s okay though. I knew that he was going to leave.” Mark stated as he played with his coffee cup.  
“I’m sorry Mark.” Spencer stated as he took off his satchel.  
“Yeah.” He replied. “So what’s Barry up to?”  
“Oh uh,” Spencer cleared his throat. “I don’t know. His friends came to pick him up for something.”  
“Oh.” He replied. “Is Barry still at the CCPD?”  
“Yeah.” Spencer replied. “Soo… have you seen Eduardo recently?”  
“Actually yeah.” Mark replied. “I was at his wedding recently.”  
Reid nodded, “That’s nice. I miss talking to you guys.”  
“We miss you too genius. You know, you should come to Unex. We need you.” Mark suggested.  
“We need new programmers.”  
Spencer shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m actually happy with my job.” He turned down the offer. “I mean, I would be very close to Barry, but I love my job.”  
“Don’t you get night terrors?” Mark asked as he took another sip of his coffee.  
“Well, yeah. But it’s worth it. I know that I tried to make a change.” Spencer stated.  
Mark nodded.  
“Are you getting help?” Mark asked.  
Reid nodded. They sat in comfortable silence before Spencer slid out of his seat.  
“I’m gonna get some coffee.  
Mark nodded. “Yeah,”  
Once Reid got his coffee, Mark stood up.  
“Let’s get going, yeah?”  
Reid nodded, “Yeah, sounds great.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where is Spencer by the way?” Cisco asked as Felicity was hacking into Starling City’s cameras.  
“He’s umm.” Barry began.  
“He’s with some guy named Mark.” Felicity said offhandedly.  
“Yeah.” Barry replied.  
“Who just so happens to be someone Barry doesn’t like very much.” Felicity teased.  
“It’s not that! I just don’t really know him much…” Barry replied defensively.  
“Suure. Why are you jealous about him hanging with your boyfriend? Weren’t you just having se-” Felicity asked.  
“Shhhh Felicity, that is knowns business, and we weren’t you guys just so happened to-”  
“Can you shut up about your insecurity and let Felicity do her work?” Oliver asked as he walked into the room.  
Everyone looked at Oliver. “Good.” He stated as he walked out.  
“He just so happen to date Spencer back in the day.” Barry said softer than before.  
Felicity looked back.  
“When was that?” She asked, before going back to look at the monitor.  
“Uhh, when Spencer was working on his PhD in Chemistry.” Barry replied. “He knew Mark from Yale.” Barry emphasised Yale.  
“They went to Yale?” Cisco asked.  
“Yeah. Mark is some whiz kid in programming, and Spencer is well… Spencer.” He replied.  
“Don’t be jealous, my confused puppy, I’m pretty sure Spencer will be yours forever.” Felicity stated.  
Barry rolled his eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> There goes one day! Reid only has another day and then he's back home! Next chapter some exciting things happen! I will publish the second chapter very soon! Please comment! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


End file.
